Hiveflood
by boSMASH
Summary: When a flood comes, how will they help? (first fanfic) K for mild lanuage


December 31st, 2007

Barry was annoyed at other bees ruining his New Year's Day party. Why? He didn't know. He went to speak to Adam.

"You know, I heard something on the news that you might find interesting, and is worrying. Adam quivered.

He turned on the TV. The news said "Welcome to Bee News. We have just recived notice that there is a flood estimated for January 9th-"

Dave, nearby, said "God dammit-"

Barry and Adam yelled at him "It you know that it's happening, take action!, tell Honex that it's going to happen, JUST DO SOMETHING!"

"Yeah!" yelled Adam.

**Chapter 2**

January 2, 2008.

After work, Barry went to the honey plant to check.

"There appears to be a very very very bad problem in the pipes which is causing the rain (which is increased due to winter) pouring in to our sewage pipes in the bottom, which is causing the water deliery (which we use as well as honey) to increase, which is why we are having less bottom sewer flies."

"Can you stop it?" James, the main honey and water deliverer, said.

"It's too late now. It's already flooded the very bottom of the Bee Sewers. We only have a week to prepare. And only 6 days for you."

"Damn" James replied.

He walked back, thinking that they didn't understand.

**Chapter 3**

**January 4, 2008.**

**"**Good morning, world." Barry said as he woke up.

"Time for work"

He went to Honex, and then the Pollen Jocks's place.

"So, where are we going today?" he said excitingly as he went.

"We've been told to keep within a mile because of the flooding" Waka-Waka, the main Pollen Jock moaned.

After he flew back, he had his lunch and started buzzing crazily around New Hive City's north area.

"Why are you doing this?" Adam said during his lunch break.

"I GOT PROMOTED! YEAHYEAHYEAH!"

"So?"

"I got promoted from Normjock to Low Council Jock!"

"And what does that mean, Barry?"

He stopped for a second and said "Well, now I am in the lowest Board of Bee Directors, I go to some of the meetings, I help with decisions, and when all three of the leaders aren't here, I lead."

"OK" Adam replied.

**Chapter 4**

**January 6, 2008**

Barry wasn't at work due to a meeting, and he was really bored.

After his meeting, Barry was called to see the supports. "Oh dear" Barry said. "It's got the sewers.". "So that means the very bottom of the honey delivery area should start seeing water come through right now!."

And that was right because a teeny leak appeared in the floor. No-one noticed.

"Phew" "It'll stay like that until Thursday, where it'll go from three to loads of leaks. Then it'll seep up and smash the flood defenses by Friday morning."

"OK" James replied

**Chapter 5**

22 hours before flooding

Emma (Barry's wife) had just had her baby. Adam, Dave, Barry's mum and dad, James, and even Waka-Waka and a few of the pollen jocks had came around to see.

"Wow." Waka-Waka said.

"A little privacy" Emma complained.

He spoke to Dave and James "She's a little touchy like that..."

James said "OK..."

**Chapter 6**

18 hours until flooding.

At the very bottom of the honey delivery area, a few tiny leaks had appeared in the floor. The sewers were completely underwater by now, and Honex were stopping work that day. Water had slightly damaged the lower flood defences. Also the bees could hear the water below in the eighth floor and under of the ten-floor honey delivery area.

Barry was at home when he recieved a emergency call.

"Barry, the tenth floor of the honey delivery area is flooded. It's already seeping up to the ninth floor and bees can hear it from the sixth floor!" "The lower flood defenses are moderatly damaged" "It's here! The flood has already caused $$30,000 of damage!"

He waked over to Emma and their baby Lily. Emma quivered.

"Yes, yes I know. We'll be fine, I promise."

**Chapter 7**

14 hours until flooding

The seventh through tenth floors of the honey delivery area were drowned (submerged), the fourth through sixth were flooded, and the third had leaks in the floor. Honex could hear the water below. Barry was playing Spot the Abrreiveations with abberviations like DS9, 007, STH, RLOX, MB, S-SC. Boats had been deployed in Honex and Lower New Hive City, because they would be hit first.

Honex had no work that day as water was damaging flood dnefeses and the lower flood defenses were going to keel over in about an hour and flood Honex. Also, there was no water and honey in Honex, as the honey delievery trucks were *ahem* floating.


End file.
